ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Rosso
is one of the two main Ultra Heroes of Ultraman R/B, and is the elder brother of Ultraman Blu and Ultrawoman Grigio. In the past, he used to have a human form of the same name, but the power of Ultraman had been passed onto Katsumi Minato in the present day. Etymology His name means "Red" in Italian, which refers to his main form's body color being red. History Pre-Ultraman R/B While Rosso, Blu, and Grigio were escaping from the , they crash land on Planet O-50, near the Warrior's Peak, which Grigio believes is fate. They meet in a hut at the base of the mountain, and she tells them they would need to climb up the mountain. The Balsas Gang appears and takes Frau hostage, but the three siblings beat them. Unfortunately, they unleash Margodon, who they have no chance of beating. They decide to put the only oxygen inhalation device on Frau, not wanting any third party to get hurt because of them, and climb up the Warrior's Peak, but were stuck in a dilemma whether to attack from there or climb down the other side. Suddenly, the Ring of Light appears to them, giving them the Gyros and R/B Crystals, which they use to transform into Ultraman Rosso, Ultraman Blu and Grigio Bone to defeat Margodon, the Balsas Gang and rescue Frau. They go on more adventures and gather more R/B Crystals, and eventually become recognized by the Interstellar Alliance. However, Grigio cannot understand why she transforms into a monster. They are sent back to Planet Sanja to inspect on Bakubarba, but discover that the House of Bakubarba has become a child trafficking hub. Bakubarba tries to guilt-trip the siblings, saying that after Mr. Largo acquired Planet Dontak, he sold it off to the Interstellar Alliance, who are also profiting off it. Grigio gets fed up and kills Bakubarba after being taunted. The Balsas gang hears about this and unleashes the monster to kill the siblings. The brothers try to fuse the crystals of light and darkness into a new power, but they fail because they do not connect with Grigio's wishes. Eventually, Rosso, Blu, and Grigio defeat Fearmonger without making any sacrifices. The siblings are then dispatched to to help . created the to kill everyone there so that he could take the rare metals for himself. The siblings try to convince the people to evacuate, but they do not listen, saying their god will protect them. The boy shows Grigio a book about a legend of a red dragon, who is said to bring destruction. Grigio becomes Grigio Bone to scare everyone away just before Barrigator 1 arrives to fight Ultramen Rosso and Blu. Barrigator 2 suddenly appears before the escaping people, who fight back after seeing Verte step up. Grigio created the Attack crystal from this event through their combined will and became Grigio Regina, who easily defeated Barrigator 2 and Ciel along with it. Grigio is exhausted and turns back into herself, and is taken care of by the Zarra people, who bow to her after she awakens. Rosso and Blu meet up with their sister after defeating Barrigator 1. The Ring of Light calls the siblings to to defeat the rampaging Reugosite, who had its genes tampered with by a certain blue Ultraman. The siblings used their Gyros to turn the gaseous monster into a solid, but their Gyros' output is weak and the monster is stuck in an intermediate form, which destroys the planet. Unable to sit and watch, Blu attacks, ruining the plan. Rosso and Grigio have no choice but to attack as well. Freezing the monster using the Water and Wind crystals, they throw Reugosite into space but it regains its gaseous form. Grigio Regina is knocked back down into King and then to Bone. Due to their intense battle, a wormhole was opened and they were all sucked into it, and they ended up near the planet Earth, which Reugosite sought to drain the life energy out of and then destroy. Rosso and Blu defended Grigio by entering a beam lock with Reugosite. However, the siblings lost the battle and crashed down towards Earth as a meteor, in a place that became known as Ayaka City, spreading Ray Energy throughout 1300 points of the Earth as a result of the impact. Grigio grieved over the loss of her brothers, who had died and become scattered as R/B Crystals. Ultraman R/B The Beginning of Ultraman and Orb Dark's Attack In the present day, Rosso and Blu return to protect Ayaka City from monster attacks and bonded with Minato brothers - Katsumi and Isami after rescuing them from Grigio Bone's assault. Although already having Taro and Ginga Crystals, others were added to their arsenal for Type Change and attack enhancements. The instigator of monster attacks, Makoto Aizen, made himself known and fought them by exploiting a R/B Crystal's power to become Ultraman Orb Dark. After training in the mountains and obtaining the Victory Crystal, the brothers avenge their initial defeat with Rosso's new form, Ground, while Blu delivers the finishing blow. Battle Against Horoboros Their next great challenge came in the form of Horoboros, who was able to deflect every finisher fired at it, despite now having the power of the Orb Ring NEO. Despite their efforts, Rosso and Blu were outmatched by the monster. Defeated, the Orb Ring NEO was taken from the brothers by Makoto Aizen, who transformed into Orb Dark once again. After Orb Dark's seeming victory against the monster, and Makoto's unleashing of Bezelb, the brothers transform again and destroy the Bezelb and prepared to fight Orb Dark, but were interrupted by the return of Horoboros, who was then evolved into its Bipedal form by Saki Mitsurugi. Horoboros managed to defeat all three Ultras before returning to its R/B Crystal. The next day, Horoboros returned and the brothers faced yet another tough battle, with all their tactics failing. They were on the losing end until Asahi arrived. She cheered them on and, hearing her prayers, the Orb Ring NEO returned itself back to the two Ultraman brothers, who used the Triple Origium Ray to finally defeat Horoboros. The Power of Brothers Become One After that, they were faced by a vengeful Cereza, who transformed into Grigio King via Saki's Gyro. The brothers try their best but they are unable to defeat Grigio King, exhausting all of their techniques. As a final resort, they tried to use Ultraman's and Ultraman Belial's Crystals, but to only be rejected by them.The brothers return the next day after a short recovery period, but even with a new strategy, they were unable to defeat Grigio King until Asahi reminded them of their mother's words - that when the two of them are together, they can do anything. With that, they managed to unlock the power of Ultraman's and Belial's Crystals, which allowed them to fuse into a more powerful being known as Ultraman Ruebe, who fought Grigio King and finally destroyed it. Reugosite's Arrival Unable to convince Saki out of her plan, Katsumi and Isami transform into Rosso and Blu to stop her from going back to Aizen Tech, having transformed into Grigio Regina to do so. Not wanting to kill her, Rosso and Blu were careful not to hurt her too much, though Saki did not reciprocate their sentiments. Unable to do much individually, the brothers fused into Ultraman Ruebe. Surprisingly, even the Ruebe Vortex Buster was ineffective against Grigio Regina and he was defeated. After regaining their Gyros from Ushio, the Minato brothers transformed into Rosso and Blu to defend Grigio Regina from being shot by Reugosite, countering the Genesis Requiem by firing their signature Ultra Beams, though they were overcome. As Reugosite prepared to fire at them once more, Grigio Regina stepped in the way and was instantly killed before them. Rosso and Blu charge at Reugosite and transform into Ruebe but they are soon overpowered and split. Seeing that they were about to be finished off, Mio locked the Gyros and canceled their transformation in the nick of time to dodge the Genesis Requiem. Rosso and Blu reappeared again after the brothers talk to their mother but they were once again beaten and almost finished off, but just as they were hit, they fused into Ruebe and changed the future that Mio saw, giving her faith in her sons and convinced her to stop her plan. Eventually, Ruebe won by destroying Reugosite using the Shin Vortex Buster. Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond Rosso first appears fighting Bemstar and Gan Q, alongside Blu and Ultraman Geed and finishing off both Kaiju while saving an imprisoned Pega. After Katsumi gave in to Tregear’s temptations, Rosso arrived at the Hostar 21 Star System and easily defeated a rampaging Mecha Gomora before losing to the now corrupted Yukio Toi as Snake Darkness. During the final battle, the Minato brothers become Ruebe and join forces with Geed and Grigio Regina against Snake Darkness, but were interrupted and defeated by Tregear even with Grigio Regina evolving into Ultrawoman Grigio. Refusing to give up, the Minato siblings fused into Ultraman Groob through the Makoto Crystal’s power and join forces with Riku, who transformed into Ultimate Final once more. Eventually, Groob destroyed Snake Darkness via the Groobing Ray and freed Yukio's from Tregear's dark influence. Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Katsumi and Isami suddenly find themselves transported to the Land of Light in their Ultra forms, performing their handshake while being unaware of what was even going on. They met the 6 Ultra Brothers, who welcomed them to the Space Garrison Headquarters. Taro explains that the Space Garrison sent Zero to protect Ultrawoman Grigio, who was being targeted by Ultra Dark-Killer, who Taro once defeated. He says that contact with Zero was lost, so they had guessed that Grigio had been kidnapped. Hearing this, the Minato brothers immediately fly off to search for their sister, without giving a chance for Taro to explain further. Because of this, Taro had to send an Ultra Sign to Ultraman Ribut to help them. Rosso and Blu were attacked by Etelgar and fell down to Planet Penol They try to fight him, but his armor is too tough. Just as Etelgar was about to hit them with an energy ball, Ribut appears and defends them with his Blocker Effect. Ribut puts Etelgar in his Strong Net so that the three of them can escape and regroup with the other New Generation Heroes at the Land of Light. When everyone was gathered, they had a group talk to discuss what had happened to them. Ultra Dark-Killer uses a projection to inform the New Generation Heroes that Ultraman Zero and Ultrawoman Grigio are being held in the Dark-Killer Zone on Planet Tenebris, and to come and face him if they want to rescue their comrades. Upon arriving, Rosso and Blu face off against Ultra Dark-Killer in the Dark-Killer Zone, but are unable to defeat him. The situation is made worse by Dark-Killer creating Ultraman Zero Darkness from the light absorbed from Zero. Grigio heals her brothers, who fuse into Ultraman Ruebe, who defeats both Zero Darkness and Ultra Dark-Killer. The Ultras regroup and transform into their strongest forms to battle a gigantic Ultra Dark-Killer, who had been revived by Ultraman Tregear, with Rosso, Blu and Grigio fusing into Ultraman Groob. The New Generation Heroes and Zero regroup after Ginga finishes off Dark-Killer with the New Generation Dynamite, but were confronted by Ultraman Tregear, who admits he was the mastermind behind these events. The New Generation Heroes decide to go after Tregear. Ultraman Taiga The New Generation Heroes faced off against Tregear near the Land of Light, but were defeated easily. When the Tri-Squad arrived, Rosso, Blu and Orb gave Ultraman Taiga their lights as a gift, which manifested in the form of Bracelet-type Ultra Taiga Accessories. Profile Stats *'Height': 52 m *'Weight': 45,000 t *'Weakness': Like all Ultras, Rosso is subjected to the three-minutes limit. On occasion, he will revert back to human form even when the time is not up. It also appears that, like the Riser, the R/B Gyro has to cool down before Katsumi can transform again, however, it is not as long from the former. Body Features * : Rosso possesses a circle shaped Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': Rosso has the standard Ultra Armor. * : Rosso possess protectors on his chest area that represents the element of the form he is in. Transformation Katsumi takes a R/B Crystal from the R/B Crystal Holder and flips out the side horns of the crystal. He then inserts the crystal and the R/B Gyro opens. The Gyro is placed at chest level and the handles are pulled twice. Katsumi then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before transforming utilizing the elemental power of the crystal. When swapping crystals with Isami, instead of getting the crystal from the holder, the new crystal will appear and fall from above. The same sequence continues afterwards. Isami(SelectsTaroCrystal).jpeg|Katsumi selects the Taro Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) Katsumi Taro Crystal Swap.png|Taro Crystal appears before Katsumi (for crystal swap) IsamiActivatesTheTaroCrystal.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated Katsumi(BeforeFlippingSideHorns).jpeg|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RossoFlame(SideHornsflipped).jpeg|Side horns flipped Rosso Flame Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro TaroImage(Rosso).jpg|Taro's image appears KatsumiTransformStep6.jpeg|A burst of fire appears Rosso(FireSymbolAppears).jpeg|And reveals the fire symbol KatsumiActivatesTheRBGyroUpdated.gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro RossoFlameSymbolTriggering.jpeg|Katsumi activating the fire symbol KatsumiEngulfingHimselfwithFlames.jpeg|Katsumi calling on the power of fire RossoFlameRise.gif|Rosso Flame emerges from fire and approaches the screen RossoFlameHenshin.gif - Real Time= CrystalSwapScan.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated CrystalChange.gif|Rosso's Flame form dyeing over his previous form, Aqua. RossoandBluRealTimeHenshin.gif - w/ Isami Minato= RBHenshin.gif }} - Aqua= Katsumi Ginga Crystal.png|Katsumi selects the Ginga Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) RossoAquaTransformStep1.jpeg|Ginga Crystal appears before Katsumi (for crystal swap) KatsumiActivatesGingaCystal.jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated RossoAquaTransformStep4.jpeg|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RossoAuqaTransformStep4.jpeg|Side horns flipped Rosso Aqua Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro GingaImage(Rosso).jpg|Ginga's image appears RossoAuqaTransformStep6.jpeg|A stream of water appears RossoAquaTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the water symbol RossoAqua(ActivatingRBGyro).gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro Katsumi(ActivatesWaterSymbol).jpeg|Katsumi activating the water symbol Katsumi(EngulfinghimselfwithWater).jpeg|Katsumi calling upon the power of water RossoAquaEmerge.gif|Rosso Aqua emerges from a geyser RossoAquaChange.gif - Wind= Rosso Wind Select.png|Katsumi selects the Tiga Crystal from the crystal holder RTigaCrystal.PNG|Tiga Crystal activated RTigaCrystal2.PNG|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RTIgaCrystalHorns.PNG|Side horns flipped Rosso Wind Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro RTigaCrystalTiga.PNG|Tiga's image appears RTigaCrystalGust.PNG|A gust of purple wind appears RTigaCrystalWindLogo.PNG|And reveals the wind symbol RTigaGyroThing.gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro RTigaCrystalActive.PNG|Katsumi activating the wind symbol RTigaCrystalWindCall.PNG|Katsumi calling upon the power of wind RWindRise.gif|Rosso Wind emerges from a tornado Rosso Wind Full.gif - Ground= RossoGroundTransformationStep1.jpeg|Katsumi selects the Victory Crystal from the crystal holder RossoGroundTransformStep2.jpeg|Victory Crystal activated RossoGroundTransformStep3.jpeg|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RossoGroundTransformStep4.jpeg|Side horns flipped Rosso Ground Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro RossoGroundTransformStep6.jpeg|Victory's image appears RossoGroundTransform(afterVictoryimage)appears.jpeg|An explosion of rocks appear RossoGroundTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the earth symbol RossoGround(KatsumiActivatinghisGyro).gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro RossoGroundTransformStep8.jpeg|Katsumi activating the ground symbol RossoGroundTransformStep9.jpeg|Katsumi calling upon the power of earth RossoGroundRise.gif|Rosso Ground emerges from the ground RossoGroundHenshin.gif - Real Time= Rosso Real Time.gif - w/ Isami Minato= RBGroundWindHenshin.gif }} }} Forms is Rosso's main balanced form that focuses on endurance and powerful strikes. It uses Ultraman Taro's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of fire. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Stats *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.6 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 720 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 80,000 t *'Grip Strength': 45,000 t :;Abilities * : A fiery barrier with reflective properties. *'Ultra Taiga Accessory Creation': Rosso can create a Bracelet Type accessory. He gave this to the Tri-Squad. RossoFlameBarrier.gif|Flame Mirror Wall ORBgivingTaigatheirpowers.gif|Ultra Taiga Accessory Creation :;Techniques ::;Special * : Rosso's finisher attack. He uses his hands to create a giant fireball, before assuming a "+" arm position to launch it at the opponent. * : Rosso can shoot a smaller fireball by putting his fingers in a gun shape. ** : Rosso hurls a fireball that causes a moderately-sized explosion. *'Ultra Beam': The original Ultraman Rosso was able to fire an Ultra Beam from his arms in the "+" position. FlameSphereShoot.gif|Flame Sphere Shoot RossoEnergyBullet.gif|Flame Darts RossoFireBomb.gif|Strike Sphere OriginalRBBeam.gif|Ultra Beam ::;Physical * : Rosso can perform a flying kick attack. * : Rosso's flip kick attack. * : Rosso can ignite his fist and perform a fiery punch. Used on Mecha Gomora to block and later disable his Crasher Mega attack. * : Rosso picks up the opponent and swings it around before throwing them. * (Unused) * (Unused) FlyingKickRosso.jpeg|Rosso Flame Kick ::;Combination * : A combination beam of Ultraman Rosso's Flame Sphere Shoot and Ultraman Blu's Aqua Strium, making a single devastating finisher ray. * : A kick attack performed together with Blu. ** : A more powerful straight kick performed together with Blu. ** : Rosso and Blu perform a drop kick together, resulting in an attack that is 5 times more powerful than them using their kick attack alone. * : Rosso and Blu grab onto a monster and swing it around together. * : Grabbing onto an opponent, Rosso and Blu flip it over their backs, crushing them by the head. *'Double Punch': A punch attack performed together with Blu. *'Steam Explosion': After Blu Aqua uses the Aqua Jet Blast on the ground, Rosso throws his Strike Sphere to the same location, causing an explosion of steam. Used to uncover the Tiga Crystal. FlameAquaHybridShoot.gif|Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot W Kick.jpg|W Kick TwinStrikeKick.png|Twin Drop Kick IMG_20180613_090058.jpg|Twin Giant Swing Ultraman RB Double Punch.png|Double Punch Steam Explosion.gif|Steam Explosion - Aqua= Aqua is Rosso's alternate form that focuses on agility and continuous attacks. It uses Ultraman Ginga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of water. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Stats *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 0.9 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 680 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 0.8 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.5 *'Brute Strength': 77,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Abilities * : A water-themed energy barrier can be conjured to block attacks. There is also a reflective type that is used to deflect his opponent's beams. RossoAquaUltraBarrier.gif|Aqua Mirror Wall (Barrier) AquaMirageWall.gif|Aqua Mirror Wall (Reflective) :;Techniques ::;Special * : Rosso Aqua's special attack, where he fires a blast of water energy of varying size that traps the target. When hit by Blu Flame's Flame Equilix, the bubble boils and then explodes, sending the target flying. ** : An enormous sized Splash Bomb. ** : A ball of watery energy that damages or encases a specific body parts of opponents. SplashBomb.gif|Splash Bomb (Large Size) SplashBombAndFlameEquilix.gif|Splash Bomb and Flame Equilix SplashBombGiant.gif|Giant Sphere SplashBomb(Block Type).gif|Strike Sphere (Non-lethal type) SplashBomb(Offensive Type).gif|Strike Sphere (Lethal type) ::;Combination * : A kick attack performed together with Blu. * : Rosso and Blu grab onto a monster and swing it around together. *'Deflection': Together with Blu, Rosso can deflect beams back at their source. * : While Blu runs around the opponent with the Spiral Sonic, Rosso throws down a Giant Sphere, trapping the target in a vortex of water and wind. * : Rosso throws the Splash Bomb while Blu fires the Storm Shooting. This creates a bubble of air used to free Pega from Gan Q. * : While Blu fires the Storm Force, Rosso throws his Splash Bomb. Unlike the combination attack performed in Wind form, this one causes a massive lethal explosion. Double Kick.jpg|Twin Strike Kick UltraSwing.gif|Twin Giant Swing Aqua-Wind Hybrid Shoot.gif|Aqua-Wind Hybrid Shoot Strong Bilzzard.gif|Strong Blizzard - Wind= Wind is Rosso's speed form, which grants him amazing speed but uses up his energy faster. It uses Ultraman Tiga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of wind. This form debuts in episode 6. :;Stats *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7.5 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 700 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.6 *'Brute Strength': 78,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Abilities * : Rosso can generate a purple wind bubble to protect someone from harm. RossoWindBubble.gif|Windy Balloon :;Techniques ::;Special * : Rosso generates a ball of wind energy, and hurls it at the opponent. Should he prolong its use, it can turn into a vortex. It is similar to Ultraman Dyna's Ultra Fork in execution. * : Rosso charges purple energy into his fists, before releasing it as several small hurricanes with a series of punching motions. They knock back the target seemingly without harming them. * : Rosso charges up energy and fires a cyclone out of his hands. * : An energy sphere is thrown at the enemy. ReugositeShield.gif|Hurricane Bullet HurricaneBullet.gif|Hurricane Bullet (Vortex) StormFlicker.gif|Storm Flicker ::;Combination * : A synergy attack with the Rosso Cyclone and Blu's Pyro Attack, creating a flaming cyclone. * : While using the Hurricane Bullet's vortex, Blu fires his Aqua Jet Blast, creating snow and cold wind. * : A kick attack performed together with Blu. * : After Blu uses his Earth Bringer, Rosso fires the Storm Flicker multiple times, causing each projectile to pick up some of the Earth Bringer's energy and fling it at the target. RossoCyclonePyroAttack.gif|Fire Tornado RossoBluBlizzard.gif|Strong Blizzard WindGroundHybridShoot.gif|Wind-Ground Hybrid Shoot - Ground= Ground is Rosso's strength form, which grants him greater power and rigidity at the cost of speed and mobility. It uses Ultraman Victory's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of earth. This form debuts in episode 9. :;Stats *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 6.9 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.4 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 700 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 0.8 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Brute Strength': 85,000 t *'Grip Strength': 47,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Rosso gathers earth into a large ball and throws it at the enemy. * : Rosso forms several rock-like energy balls that coagulate, which he then hurls at the opponent to trap them in stone. He can also charge power from his hands to keep his opponent from breaking out of the stone, if necessary. * : Rosso smashes the ground, releasing a gravity well that traps the enemy and then forces them into the ground. * : Rosso charges his fist with energy and when he touches the ground, he causes an explosion that breaks up rocks in a straight line while erupting under the enemy. If Blu's Storm Pressure is used soon after this, it will trap the target's feet in rock. * : An energy sphere is thrown at the enemy. Ground Explosion.gif|Ground Explosion GroundCoating.gif|Ground Coating GravityHolder.gif|Gravity Hold GroundJet.gif|Ground Jet ::;Combination * : When the rock layer created by Ground Coating gets superheated by Blu Flame's Flame Burn, the stone hardens further. * : Rosso and Blu fly towards their opponent and deliver a powerful double punch. ClayFormationTactics.gif|Jomon Pottery Tactics DoubleFlyingPunch.gif|Twin Break Bomber }} Standard Abilities * : Through Katsumi's use of the R/B Gyro and R/B Crystals, Rosso can perform a Type Change to use different elemental powers. * : An energy sphere is thrown at the enemy. Its element corresponds to that of Rosso's form. :;Weapons * : Rosso is able to summon a pair of daggers from his crests when fighting against his opponents. ** : A simple Slashing attack using the R/B Slugger. ** : Rosso and Blu simultaneously deliver an "X" shaped slash at the enemy, destroying them. **'Deflection': By slashing at an incoming attack, the R/B Slugger can deflect it. ** : Blu fires an energy blade from his R/B Slugger, which connects with Rosso's R/B Slugger and fired back towards the enemy with a second blade added. **'Energy Ball': Used in Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Rosso can launch a ball of energy by swinging the R/B Sluggers in a cross formation. **'Elemental Powers': The R/B Slugger Rosso is able to channel the power of Rosso's current elemental form into several abilities. *** : Stabbing the ground with both his Sluggers, Rosso Ground turns the stone underneath into a massive cloud of dust and sand. **'R/B Crystal Powers': Using R/B Crystals, Rosso can perform finishing attacks with his R/B Slugger. *** : Using the power of the Zero Crystal, Rosso charges up energy before firing two cutter beams, one from either dagger. This attack's appearance/color/element seems to change with Rosso's own form, being fiery when used in Flame but watery in Aqua. *** : Using the power of the X Crystal, Rosso creates a green X symbol and sends it flying towards the target. *** : Using the power of the Ginga Crystal, Rosso fires a stream of freezing cold water at the opponent. Together with Blu's Dynamite Slash, the combined heat and cold can crack armor such as Pedanium. *** : Using the power of the Taro Crystal, Rosso launches a flaming cutting projectile. *** : Using the power of the Seven Crystal, Rosso launches a Slugger-shaped cutting projectile. *** : Using the power of the Tiga Crystal, Rosso fires fast-moving energy cutters of wind. *** : Using the power of the Victory Crystal, Rosso slashes the opponent in a V style. - Aqua= RBSluggerRossoAqua.jpeg|R/B Slugger Rosso RBSluggerEnergySlash.gif|Slugger Connection CrossSlugger.gif|Cross Slugger StormShooting.gif|Zero Twin Slicer - Wind= RBSluggers(RossoWind).png|R/B Slugger Rosso - Ground= RBSlugger(RossoGround).jpeg|R/B Slugger Rosso RossoGroundSlugger.gif|Grind Rocks XanadiumSonic.gif|Xanadium Sonic CrossSparkShoot.gif|Cross Spark Shoot }} :;Orb Ring NEO-related Techniques Through the use of Orb Ring NEO in its R/B Mode, Rosso can perform finishers of Ultraman Orb by pressing its central button. * : Rosso can use Orb Origin's Origium Ray. ** : Rosso, Blu, and the "aura of Orb Origin" fire the Origium Ray. * : Rosso can use Spacium Zeperion's Sperion Ray. * : Rosso can use Thunder Breastar's Zedcium Ray. TripleOrigiumRay.gif|Triple Origium Ray SperionRay(RossoWind).gif|Sperion Ray ZedciumRay(RossoFlame).gif|Zedcium Ray Other Media Ultraman Hit Song History: New Generation Chapter In this music album, Rosso and Blu were recruited by Ultraman Zero to fight against Etelgar and free the New Generation Heroes from his captivity. Trivia *Designer: Masayuki Goto. *When injured, Rosso appears to bleed red, rather than the light-like blood of most Ultras. This is likely a reference to Ultraman Taro, who Rosso gains his powers from, bleeding after being injured by Birdon. *Rosso pointed out on Zero that his Zero Sluggers resembles cat ears, to which Blu also agreed. This is ironic, as it was Rosso's crests that have such resemblance. Orb Dark/Makoto/Cereza mentions this resemblance as well. *Pertaining to the use of the Taro Crystal for his main Flame form, Rosso is also the 6th New Generation Ultra discounting Ultraman Ginga Victory, while Taro was the 6th Ultra Brother. *According to Makoto/Cereza's observations and analysis, Katsumi/Rosso's stats are, as of episode 8: **Power: 2 **Speed: 0 **Defense: 2 **Technique: 1 **Stamina: 2 **Finisher: 1 **Looks: 1 **Style: 1 **Intelligence: 2 **Mental: 1 **Aura: 0 **Mysterious: 2 Id:Ultraman Rosso ms:Ultraman Rosso Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:New Generation Heroes Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:O-50 Ultras Category:Protagonists Category:Form-Changing Ultras Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Characters